The time after time
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Despues de la desaparición de Omi Jack Spicer logro hacerse su camino para dominar el mundo, pasando encima de sus enemigos y sobre todo, de Chase Young (PWP!) (Lemmon)


**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**The time after time**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un dominant!Jack Chack, o sea, un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género y temes por tu salud mental es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido.

**Resumen: **Despues de la desaparición de Omi Jack Spicer logro hacerse su camino para dominar el mundo, pasando encima de sus enemigos y sobre todo, de Chase Young (PWP!)

**Advertencias:** One-shot basado en la línea temporal del capítulo "The time after time" ("El tiempo después del tiempo" en español) así que es practicamente un AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno)

**Nota:** Toda la historia está MUY rara; contiene violación. Niños y niñas la violación no es buena. O correcta. O provocada por alguna de las víctimas. Las ofensas de crimen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas y son un delito que atenta en contra de la dignidad de otras personas, su libertad y su libre albedrío.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**The time after time**

Un día más en la sucia celda.

Un día, veinticuatro horas, mil cuatrocientos minutos, ochenta mil cuatrocientos segundos...

Había pasado de ignorar por completo el paso del tiempo a percibir los segundos de cada día. Era una tortura para su mente pero no se rendiría y menos frente a un pequeño gusano que logro, milagrosamente, derrotarlos a todos.

Estaba seguro de algo; Si Omi no hubiera desaparecido Spicer no habría llegado tan lejos. Estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, el joven monje los había abandonado sin ninguna razón y ahora no había marcha atrás. Las arenas del tiempo estaban desaparecidas y no había nada que pudiera revertir la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sabía que el resto de los monjes habían sido capturados junto con su maestro y que solían ser la diversión de Spicer en su imitación de coliseo romano y sus leones robot.

-Hola Chase ¿Cómo estas hoy? –ronroneo una voz grave en la puerta de su habitación y el guerrero Heylin gruño, girando su rostro para evitar verlo-

Spicer había crecido muy bien.

Su voz se había agravado gracias a la adolescencia. Su cuerpo se había tonificado por el ejercicio y el trabajo físico y también debido a la pesada armadura negra que portaba siempre y con la que había logrado derrotarlo a él y Wuya con sus poderes completos. De alguna manera que aún no alcanzaba a comprender había logrado trabajar el metal y volverlo inmune hacia la magia además de su invulnerabilidad a los ataques físicos... Spicer de verdad era un genio. Tenía que admitirlo aunque nunca lo haría en voz alta.

-Chase, Chase ¿Sigues intentando ignorarme a pesar de todo? Eso no está bien... –la blanca mano lo tomo del rostro y el guerrero le gruño con furia, mirándolo con rabia. En su posición, no podía hacer más que eso-

Spicer lo había asegurado a una mesa metálica con grilletes que sujetaba sus muñecas, tobillos, torso y cuello para restringir completamente su movimiento. De vez en cuando, cuando se ponía demasiado inquieto intentando escapar, la superficie le daba descargas eléctricas lo bastante fuertes para matar a un toro... Había dejado de intentar escapar después de una descarga particularmente prolongada que había terminado dejándolo con un horrible olor a cabello y piel quemada...

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Siempre ignorándome, siempre menospreciándome pero esta vez Chase, esta vez te será imposible hacerlo... Voy a enseñarte una lección para que aprendas que nadie, NADIE, ignora a Jack Spicer, Emperador de la Oscuridad –el guerrero dragón pensó en una réplica mordaz pero el pelirrojo lo sorprendió sacando una daga de su armadura y rompiendo su bóxer. La única pieza que vestía su cuerpo-

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué demonios pensaba hacer pero se mordió la lengua, negándose a darle ese gusto al pequeño gusano.

-Veo que sigues haciéndote el difícil. Bien, veamos cuánto dura tu fuerza de voluntad –amenazo el muchacho antes de engullir su miembro hasta la base-

Un jadeo sorprendido escapo de su boca antes de poder controlarse; su mente estaba intentando procesar lo que ocurría ¿Spicer estaba... Estaba dándole sexo oral? ¿Qué...? El pelirrojo siguió con su labor, sin detenerse, lanzándole miradas calculadoras de vez en cuando y Chase entendió que el bastardo intentaba llamar su atención con el sexo. Spicer quería ver una reacción de su parte pero no iba a darle eso tampoco. Sin importar lo rápido que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar al toque... No iba a sucumbir. No iba a caer.

-Me habrías decepcionado si hubieras caído con algo como eso –murmuro el pelirrojo, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la saliva que escurría de su boca. Había trabajado su miembro con esmero y ahora estaba completamente erecto, húmedo y palpitante. Chase odio la traición de su propio cuerpo que ahora se sacudía levemente, buscando de nuevo el placer de la boca- Pero ahora Chase, vas a rendirte ante tu emperador

El guerrero Heylin trato de ignorarlo, de ignorar al chico y a la lujuria que brillaba en los ojos rubíes. Spicer iba a violentarlo. Y juraba por los dioses malignos que si el bastardo se atrevía a violarlo sexualmente lo primero que haría al escapar sería asesinarlo de una manera tan dolorosa que su mente se rompería antes de expirar.

El pelirrojo se desvistió frente a él, exponiendo su blanca piel, su cuerpo trabajado en ejercicios y faenas... Sonriendo con malicia y lujuria se montó a horcajadas sobre él. Chase vio con reticencia tres de sus dedos brillar y supo que había conseguido lubricante...

-_Bien. Al menos usara lubricante_ –pensó mientras el pelirrojo se recostaba encima de él para darse ánimos y negarle lo que deseaba; una reacción-

-Mmn... Oh sí... –el pelirrojo comenzó a jadear y gemir en su oído y fue en ese momento en que lo comprendió. Spicer sí iba a utilizarlo, pero de una manera diferente- Mmm Chaasee...

-_Oh no, no te atrevas pequeño gusano bastardo_ –pensó, a punto de gritarle pero de nuevo se obligó a tragarse sus palabras: Eso era lo que Spicer deseaba. Y él no iba a dárselo. No se lo daría jamás-

-¿Sabes lo que dicen Chase? –le pregunto y recorrió su mejilla con la lengua- Dicen que las ofensas de crimen sexual son consideradas especialmente perversas por el sistema criminal americano... ¿No crees que soy malvado ahora? ¿Eh? –Chase sintió su labio temblar un poco; estaba furioso-

Se sentía transgredido. Violado. Sentía la rabia recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y el odio de su mente a su cuerpo que lo traicionaba, disfrutando del roce de la piel blanca contra la suya. Su miembro pulsando por atención...

La boca de Spicer descendió por su cuello y la argolla que lo sujetaba a la mesa retrocedió, mostrándole más piel expuesta que recorrió con su lengua. Lamiendo y mordiendo a intervalos. Dejando un rastro de saliva mientras seguía su camino hacia abajo y llego a sus pezones que se dedicó a chupar con esmero y lujuria, nublando la mente de Chase por el placer y la rabia combinándose.

-Nnh... –escapó de su boca pero Spicer lo ignoro. O no lo escucho. No estaba seguro, pero luego de eso el pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo, tomando su miembro con una mano y masturbándolo al tiempo que conectaba su mirada encendida con la suya-

-Mírame... –le ordeno y Chase cerró los ojos- ¿Quieres que te tueste hasta que tu cabello se calcine? Mírame... –el guerrero se mantuvo obstinadamente en su posición hasta que sintió el cuerpo tibio descender y entonces comenzó-

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo un momento antes de detenerse... Gracias a la ausencia de la argolla en su cuello su cabeza se había levantado y chocado con la mesa un par de veces debido a la electricidad.

Spicer se montó de nuevo sobre él, masturbándolo sin descanso y su cuerpo siguió reaccionando a él... La electricidad y el dolor debieron disminuir su deseo pero, por alguna razón que no lograba adivinar no había sido así.

-¿Quieres que te cocine vivo Chase? –le pregunto el pelirrojo y el guerrero abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo a su orgullo tan violado como él mismo- Dioses. Siempre quise sentirte dentro de mí –una sonrisa lasciva se instaló en el rostro porcelana- Y ahora te tendré Chase...

El pelirrojo sostuvo su miembro con una mano mientras se sentaba sobre él, ayudándolo a enterrarse en su cuerpo.

-Oh sí, dioses, eres tan grande... Mmm, tan delicioso... Ahora no podrás ignorarme más...

Y Chase gruño.

Se sentía tan malditamente apretado y caliente que por un momento pensó que Spicer era virgen aunque, por los gemidos y chillidos de gata en celo supo que no era así pero, oh mierda, se sentía tan, estrecho... Sí, debía haber pasado algún tiempo desde su última vez...

-Oh Chase si si ssssiiiiiiiiii oh si, mmnnn ahhh... –gemía sin descanso mientras su miembro lo invadía y no se detuvo hasta tenerlo completamente dentro y luego solo se sentó ahí, respirando pesadamente y soltando jadeos de vez en cuando-

Chase se quedó inmóvil también. Negándole a su cuerpo el deseo de empujar su cadera contra aquel exquisito trasero que lo aprisionaba ¿Por qué su cuerpo se negaba a entender que eso estaba ocurriendo en contra de su voluntad? Eso no...

-Ooohhh ssiii –Spicer comenzó a moverse sobre él, apenas retirándose un poco y regresando de nuevo, apoyando las manos en su torso para equilibrarse y darse impulso- Nnnhhh... Aaaahhhhaaa... Chaaahhh, Chase...

Poco a poco el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez. Retirándose completamente antes de sentarse de golpe, llevándolo dentro de nuevo. Y lo hizo otra vez. Y otra vez. Y su ano lo apretaba deliciosamente con su calor que lo sofocaba y esos malditos gemidos desvergonzados que gritaba sin pudor ni descanso. Gimiendo su nombre, gritando su placer.

-Mwa... Oh Chase, eres tan jodidamente deliciosooohhh ohh sssiiiii –Spicer se inclinó sobre él y lamio toda la piel que podía tocar; su pecho, sus pezones, su cuello... Se dedicó a lamer y besar sin dejar de balancearse encima suyo- OOOHHHH SIIIIII –grito cuando regreso a su posición inicial- OHH SIIII CHAAASE AHIIIIII SSSSSIIIIII

-Nnnhhh... –gruño el guerrero a su vez. Spicer había encontrado su próstata y ahora se empalaba con más gusto y fuerza que antes. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor y la saliva caía de su boca por el placer. Y aunque puso toda su voluntad no podía resistirlo más-

Las ataduras le impedían moverse completamente pero aún limitado comenzó a mover su cadera hacia arriba, lentamente, encontrándose contra el delicioso y caliente ano del albino que lo aprisionaba. Spicer apoyo las manos en su perfectamente marcado abdomen para seguir empalándose a sí mismo.

-Nnnhhhaaahhh... –escapo de los labios del guerrero pero ya no le importaba, no podía importarle menos. Lo único que estaba en su mente era el calor que lo envolvía desde la punta hasta la base, apretándolo con un ritmo desesperante y lento porque Spicer estaba disfrutando de tenerlo dentro, y a él también lo estaba complaciendo como jamás imagino-

-Ahhh... AHHhhh Chaahh-Chase Oh OH SI MAS AH! MA-SSSS MAAAASSS...

Le encantaba la presión ajustada en su miembro, el ardor de su excitación extendiéndose en su vientre mientras se empujaba para llegar más profundo en el delicioso y caliente cuerpo que estaba sobre él

-H-Hah... HAAHH... Nnnnhhh... –gimió de nuevo-

Spicer se balanceaba sobre él y Chase empujo con más fuerza, intentando enterrarse en lo más hondo en ese delicioso ano apretado y Jack hizo lo mismo, empujándose contra él y una vez enterrado hasta la base el pelirrojo comenzó a mover su cadera, formando círculos con él aún dentro recibiendo todas las sensaciones y maldita sea ¿Cómo rayos sabía Jack que eso le encantaba?

-AAHHH ssii... Sssiiiii... –gruño el guerrero, mordiéndose los labios, mirándolo con rabia y hambre-

Chase necesitaba liberarse. Quería mover sus piernas de nuevo para impulsarse más adentro del caliente pelirrojo. Necesitaba sus manos para recorrer esa deliciosa piel blanca ahora perlada en sudor. Quería tomarlo del cabello y estamparlo contra su boca y morder sus labios, beber su sangre y su saliva y meterle la lengua tan profundo como le estaba enterrando el pene en el trasero. Necesitaba tomarlo con fuerza, empujar más y más fuerte. Levantarlo y empotrarlo contra la pared, hacer que gritara más y tan alto que los presos de las celdas debajo suyo sabrían también su nombre...

-CHAAASEEE OH SI SSSSIIIIIIIII CHASEEEEEE CHAAAHHHHHH MMWAAAA...

-Hahh... Nnnnhhhhhaaaaahhhh

Lo tumbaría sobre la mesa y lo tomaría ahí también. Lo tomaría en todos los lugares que pudiera y que imaginara... No supo cómo lo hizo pero logro apoyar la planta de sus pies en la superficie y se lanzó hacia adelante, chocando su punto dulce con aún más fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo sobre él se estremeciera y gritara.

La imagen de Jack sobre él era demasiado erótica, demasiado sexual. Su miembro erecto se balanceaba junto con sus movimientos, pulsando y con la punta enrojecida...

-HAHH Ss-ssiiiii ahh... mas, maaahhhhh maassss... –gemía el pelirrojo cerca del orgasmo, sin contenerse, mientras se masturbaba al ritmo de sus embestidas-

Comenzó a sudar. La habitación se había vuelto más caliente y su energía ya estaba en los límites. Jack se retorcía encima suyo y Chase comenzó a embestir con estocadas erráticas. No podía soportarlo más. Quería correrse dentro de ese trasero caliente, quería bañarlo con su esencia, quería ver su semen escurrir de la entrada que estaba profanando.

-Nnaaahhh... sssiiii nnnnhhhh –gruño al sentir una sensación conocida extenderse en su vientre y el cuerpo de Jack comenzó a tensarse a su alrededor-

El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre él gritando y entonces su ano se apretó con fuerza, atrapándolo en la caliente entrada al tiempo que su vientre se mojaba con el semen de Jack... Chase no lo soporto más y aprovechando que estaba cerca lanzó su cadera y su rostro al frente, encontrándose con la boca de Jack y lo beso, devorándolo con hambre y lujuria sin dejar de embestirlo con demencia... Sentir la otra lengua regresarle el beso hambriento fue suficiente como para empujarlo al orgasmo y entonces se corrió dentro de Jack con un ronco gemido masculino, su cadera empujando un par de veces más por instinto...

Exhausto y satisfecho echo la cabeza hacia atrás chocando duramente contra la mesa aunque en ese momento no podía sentir nada más que su orgasmo y el trasero de Jack aun tensándose a su alrededor a intervalos.

-Así que ¿Ya no estás tratando de resistírteme Chase? –pregunto el pelirrojo con voz ronca y el guerrero sonrió con suficiencia: lo había hecho gritar tanto que, si seguía hablando un poco más, quedaría afónico- Bien, tomaré eso como un "Tal vez..." Y tal vez, yo regrese más seguido a... a... Mmnn...

Jack sintió el miembro de Chase endurecerse de nuevo, rápidamente, aun dentro de él y sonrió con lujuria...

-Entonces... ¿Seguirás ignorándome?

-No lo haré si me desatas para poder empotrarte contra la pared...

-Tentador pero no... Aún no... –Chase gruño con molestia, su excitación creciendo otra vez- Comencemos con las piernas. Después hablaremos sobre liberarte los brazos...

Chase sonrió con malicia.

Prestarle atención a Jack Spicer ya no parecía ser una total pérdida de tiempo...

**FIN**

* * *

**Y esta fui yo de nuevo con un pobre intento de fic y otro aún más pobre intento de lemmon. **

**Espero les haya gustado n_n**

**¿Comentarios? **

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
